The Truth is
by PrinceyPoo
Summary: Somehow I start to realize, you have become more and more important to me. You are too kind.  That's why I don't want to destroy this relationship between us. You'll stay as a friend. Ryu...


Somehow I start to realize, you have become more and more important to me. You are too kind.  
That's why I don't want to destroy this relationship between us. You'll stay as a friend. Ryu ~

Oh my gosh, there is Ryu. I can't seem to face him. Whenever I see him, my face gets really red and I can't seem to think straight. Ryu has always been a friend of mines. He has been a close childhood friends with me since I can remember.

"Chizuru, you should come to my house later, my brother wanted me to give you something."

Ryu said while slightly touching my hand, I quickly pulled my hand away and looked at Ryu's face. He knew I purposely avoid him. 

"Well, just come on by when you have time."

Ryu looked how he always did, calm and collected. Why does he do that, he's not affected if I avoided him just now? But wait, why am I even stuttering over such things?

I watched him walk away. 

"Hey Chizuru, want to come out with me and Sawako to this new burger joint?"

Ayane is one of my close friends too, we didn't really get along at first sight but it came around.

"I'm sorry, I can't! Ryu wanted to me come by his place to pick up something."

I left school and went straight to walking towards Ryu's house. Damn, when did it start getting so cold outside? I should have brought a jacket. As I'm walking, I see Ryu playing at the park with some little kids. What the hell? Ryu is supposed to be at his house waiting for me to come. Oh well, he is playing his favorite sport; baseball.

I walked over.

"YO! Ryu"

Ryu looked over at me all calm and simply smiling.

"Chizuru, sorry I got caught up and stuff."

That's Ryu for you, just slow and weird.

Ryu looked at me with this weird staring thing. I can't stand this, it's too much! Every time he looks at me with those honest eyes, my heart just drops out of my stomach and flies into the heavens. I have to ask him! But I can't! Oh no, I got all embarrassed and it's written all over my face, I tried to cover it up. But Ryu just gave a wry smile and looked away.

We started walking to his house, side by side. I could see our shadows on the ground, they where so close. It was like that "something" was trying to tell me, we are made for each other.

"Hey Ryu…"

I just looked at him to wait for his reply.

"Yeah?"

He said in a calm voice as always.

"Do you like me?"

And Ryu suddenly looked at me.

"No, Chizuru, I love you."

He said it so calm and clear and sounded so confident in what he just said, I leaped away from him.

My heart can't take this kind of stress, I mean he is not even serious and I don't even know how I feel! So confusing! Him and I are friends and always will be. But I mean the naked truth is just that

"I love Ryu."

My eyes just wide in embarrassment and I wanted to die in a hole. How could I say that! You're so stupid Chizuru! I pasted my hands over my eyes, and just as I was about to lower them I could feel breathing on my hands, as If someone was very close to me. I let my hands down just low enough to peek. WHAT THE HELL? It was Ryu; right there in my freaking face.

"Chizuru… did you mean what you said?"

I just stood there in shocked. Did he seriously just ask that?

- F M L -

"Chizuru?"

I just still stood there not saying anything; I looked as if I was going to cry.

"Anyways, my house is right here, I will go get that thing I told you about"

I just stared at Ryu's back as he walked off, No! This can't happen like this.

"RYU!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs, tears running down my face and grabbing his sweaty sweat shirt trying to stop him. Ryu turned around his eyes was very shocked and very wide.

He looked as if it just saw someone died. He came very close to me, saying my name over and over and hugging me very tight. I could smell his manly sweat dripping from him; I pressed my nose very close and my body.

"Ryu, I love you so much!"

I am scared and close my eyes, trying to stop my tears from flowing out. But in his arms I feel so safe.


End file.
